logosfandomcom-20200222-history
NBN Television
NBN-3 Newcastle 1962–1963 NBN-3 Newcastle began transmission on 4 March 1962. Not long after launch night, its coverage was expanded from Bungwahl to Broken Bay and as far east as Aberdeen. The callsign stood for 'N'ewcastle 'B'roadcasting 'N'ew South Wales. Unoffically it stood for 'N'ewcastle 'B'roadcasting 'N'etwork. 1963–1965 1965–1967 1967–1977 The original NBN logo, featuring the numeral three inside a ring was replaced by several others over the years. The three was used due to the station's frequency allocation, being transmitted on VHF channel 3 from a transmitter atop Mount Sugarloaf near Newcastle. In 1972, NBN was granted a licence to operate a translator in the Upper Hunter Shire from Rossgole Lookout near Aberdeen on VHF-10. On 1 March 1975 transmission was expanded to Banderra Downs, VHF-10 Merriwa, Mount Helen, VHF-1 Murrundi, UHF-69 Dungog, and UHF-40 Gosford. NBN Television 1977–1994 In 1977, the logo was updated with the letters NBN replacing the 3. The blue and green logo coincided with the renaming of the station from NBN-3 to their current name, NBN Television, and its parent company subsequently renaming from the Newcastle Broadcasting and Television Corporation to ''NBN Limited ''on 22 November 1979. Aggregation occurred across the network on 31 December 1991 expanding to Coffs Harbour and the rest of Northern NSW. A similarly designed logo would later be used by the People's Television Network in the Philipines as the National Broadcasting Network from July 16, 2001 to October 5, 2011. 1994–2000 Despite pressure from the Nine Network to adopt the nine dots, NBN Television retained the 1977 logo for a few years after aggregation. However, in October 1994, NBN added nine dots into a new logo designed similarly to the Nine Network's, and also began using Nine's on-air promotion, with the NBN logo replacing Nine's. 2001–2006 Three-dimensions were added to the letters NBN on 1 September 2002, coinciding with a revamp of the station's on-air identity, concurrently with the Nine Network. 2006–2008 On 30 January 2006, the station relaunched its logo to coincide with the Nine Network's 50th year of broadcasting. The new logo designed by Bruce Dunlop Associates saw the removal of the nine dots, with a blue square added to behind the letters NBN. 2008–present On 14 January 2008, the nine dots were reinstated into the logo and the dots are first 3D discs in 2008, then 2D dots in February 2009, then later spheres in September. In 2017, the NBN branding was partially reinstated, with a joint-branding logo featured on select local promos and online. 2008–2009 2009–2012 2012–present In April 2012, NBN Television's identity changed, applying the logo in different colours such as red, green, purple and more. It is also reminisce of the 2002 ident package. Since July 2016, the NBN logo has been retired (on air only, except for station signage, NBN News) and the station has been using Nine branding. 9NBN March–June 2016; 2016-present (Sydney/Brisbane) Following the launch of Nine HD and 9Life in NBN areas on 1 March 2016, NBN's branding started to be phased out in favour of Nine's mainstream branding. NBN started using Nine's logo with "NBN" written alongside in a smaller font. Nine Northern NSW/Gold Coast 2016–present On 1 July 2016, NBN's branding was completely phased out in favour of Nine's mainstream branding. The small "NBN' only remains on watermarks in areas where NBN's signal overlaps with metropolitan Sydney or Brisbane broadcasts. Category:NBN Television Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Gold Coast, Queensland Category:Newcastle, New South Wales Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:1962 Category:1977